FREE OC'S
by Emily0130
Summary: I'm back! But this time, I've got a small story at the end of each chapter so I won't get reported. Anyway, I'm giving away OC's! You take take whichever ones you like, just please give me credit in your summary, like "OC's from Emily0130" or something like that. Review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I got my free OC's reported again, but I really enjoy doing this, so I am doing it again, but this time with a small story so I won't get reported. Like I said please give creds and review! Thank you!**

The black and silver she-cat sighed as she rolled over in her cozy bed. "Here Mittens!" Her ears perked up as she heard her owner call her. Her white paws touched the ground and she trotted over to her house-folk.

**Okay, really short story, but it's not about that, it's about the OC's! For each chapter I give, two medicine cats, two queens, one elder, three warriors, and two deputies. Also, three loners/Kittypets/rogues. Okay, so let me continue. Here are my OC's! **

**Name: Darkcloud**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: solemn and sometimes shy**

**Appearance: young dark gray tom with white spots**

**Eye Color: green**

**Rank: medicine cat**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Shellpool**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: friendly and kind, very talkative**

**Appearance: cream colored she-cat with white paws, tail and ears**

**Eye Color: icy blue**

**Rank: queen**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Redfall**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: brave, and selfless. Puts the clan before himself**

**Appearance: thin reddish tom with a white tail tip**

**Eye Color: yellow**

**Rank: deputy**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Stoneshade**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: strong-willed, and curious**

**Appearance: light gray with darker flecks and a white belly**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Sandskip**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: intelligent and kind**

**Appearance: Sandy short-furred tabby with black paws**

**Eye Color: orange**

**Rank: queen**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Morningleaf**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: organized and clever **

**Appearance: small brown tabby she-cat **

**Eye Color: emerald green**

**Rank: Medicine cat**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Snowtalon**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: wise, cunning**

**Appearance: long-furred white she-cat with a brown belly**

**Eye Color: violet**

**Rank: deputy**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Birdstorm**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: stealthy, and secretive**

**Appearance: thin gray tabby tom **

**Eye Color: yellow**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Toadleap**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: loving and friendly**

**Appearance: mottled muddy brown tabby**

**Eye Color: green**

**Rank: elder**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Tanglewhisker**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: rowdy, and fun to be around**

**Appearance: orange tabby tom with white paws**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Butters**

**Gender: tom**

**Appearance: plump black tom with white paws**

**Rank: kittypet**

**^..^**

**Name: Judge**

**Gender: tom**

**Appearance: brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Rank: loner**

**^..^**

**Name: Georgia **

**Gender: she-cat**

**Appearance: cream she-cat with blue eyes**

**Rank: loner**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's an****other chapter, I hope you enjoyed my OC's! Oh, and for the guest that reviewed and said, I don't have story content, I do, it's very short, but it technically counts. ;) Here it is!**

Mittens purred as her owner scratched the fluffy fur beneath her collar. Her owner walked into the kitchen and filled her water bowl up to the top. The small cat lapped up the water, enjoying the coolness of it on the hot day.

**Alright, now for the OC's!**

**^..^**

**Name: Smallspring**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: shy, loyal, intelligent **

**Appearance: light gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: queen**

**^..^**

**Name: Mousefeather**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: feisty, youthful, friendly**

**Appearance: dark gray tabby tom **

**Eye Color: green**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^**

**Name: Thistlenose**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: strong, fierce-some, loyal**

**Appearance: white tabby with black stripes**

**Eye Color: royal blue**

**Rank: deputy**

**^..^**

**Name: Snowskip**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: humble, intelligent, peaceful**

**Appearance: small, pure white she-cat**

**Eye Color: yellow**

**Rank: medicine cat**

**^..^**

**Name: Oakleaf**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: helpful, clumsy, friendly**

**Appearance: large, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom**

**Eye Color: orange**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^**

**Name: Palemist**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: calm, loving, friendly**

**Appearance: long-furred cream she-cat**

**Eye Color: green**

**Rank: elder**

**^..^**

**Name: Mossdrop**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: quirky, preppy, tries to fit in **

**Appearance: curly-furred, dark gray tom**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: medicine cat**

**^..^**

**Name: Birchflower**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: calm, gentle, protective**

**Appearance: white she-cat with black flecks**

**Eye Color: violet**

**Rank: queen**

**^..^**

**Name: Addertalon**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: solemn, wise, stealthy**

**Appearance: all black tom**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: deputy**

**^..^**

**Name: Hailspeck**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: energetic, bouncy, funny**

**Appearance: orange tabby tom with gray patches**

**Eye Color: green**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Lefty**

**Gender: tom**

**Appearance: mottled orange tabby tom with a limp on his left side (was once a rogue)**

**Rank: loner**

**^..^**

**Name: Grace**

**Gender: she-kit**

**Appearance: brown tabby she-kit with white patches and blue eyes**

**Rank: kittypet**

**^..^**

**Name: Flint**

**Gender: tom**

**Appearance: thick-furred gray tabby with orange eyes**

**Rank: rogue**

**^..^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I got some new OC's and if you guys could review, that would be fabulous! Thanks guys! :)**

"Hey Mittens!" A squeaky voice said from behind her. "Come on Peanut, I don't wanna play today." Mittens told the beige colored cat. "Sisters are so annoying," Peanut grumbled.

**I'm actually starting to like my story. It doesn't even have a plot, but whatever, here's the OC's!**

**Name: Tawnybird**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: friendly, kind, protective**

**Appearance: orange, black and white patched she-cat**

**Eye Color: green**

**Rank: queen**

**^..^**

**Name: Nightgorse**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: stealthy, loyal, cunning**

**Appearance: all black she-cat**

**Eye Color: yellow**

**Rank: deputy**

**^..^**

**Name: Blossomdust**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: protective, shy, young**

**Appearance: brown tabby she-cat with white paws**

**Eye Color: icy blue**

**Rank: queen**

**^..^**

**Name: Woollymouse**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: funny, feisty, brave**

**Appearance: small fluffy beige tom**

**Eye Color: forest green**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^**

**Name: Sunleaf**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: shy, helpful, selfless**

**Appearance: light orange tabby**

**Eye Color: light yellow**

**Rank: medicine cat**

**^..^**

**Name: Lightningsky**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: brave, loyal, ambitious**

**Appearance: black tom with a white stripe down his flank**

**Eye Color: royal blue**

**Rank: deputy**

**^..^**

**Name: Dawncloud**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: quiet, loving, understanding**

**Appearance: fluffy white she-cat**

**Eye Color: fiery orange**

**Rank: medicine cat**

**^..^**

**Name: Clawhawk**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: grumpy, ornery**

**Appearance: thin light gray tabby tom **

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: elder**

**^..^**

**Name: Blacktuft**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: ambitious, selfish, cunning**

**Appearance: white tom with a black chest**

**Eye Color: orange**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^**

**Name: Graywillow**

**Gender: she-cat **

**Personality: loyal, friendly, kind**

**Appearance: gray tabby she-cat with white flecks**

**Eye Color: green**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Thunder**

**Gender: tom**

**Appearance: heavy brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Rank: loner**

**^..^**

**Name: Fox**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Appearance: dark ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Rank: rogue**

**^..^**

**Name: Thor**

**Gender: tom**

**Appearance: large cream colored tom with green eyes**

**Rank: kittypet**

**^..^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed my last OC's and I did notice that I had an OC name Mousewhisker, and I had a feeling that was a name but someone pointed it out so thank you to that person. Here's the story!**

"I am not annoying!" Mittens argued. "Oh yeah, than how come you won't play with me?" "Because I don't want to." She said simply. She grinned as Peanut trotted away. "Ha!" Mittens pounced on her brother as they tumbled about, play fighting.

**Here's the OC's! **

**Name: Blackstorm**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: cunning, stealthy, skilled**

**Appearance: large black tom with one white paw**

**Eye Color: yellow**

**Rank: deputy**

**^..^**

**Name: Rainhawk**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: smart, athletic, sly**

**Appearance: dark gray with lighter patches**

**Eye Color: Icy blue**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^**

**Name: Icepuddle**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: shy, kind, loving**

**Appearance: dark bluish-gray tabby**

**Eye Color: very light blue**

**Rank: queen**

**^..^**

**Name: Mottlespot**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: sweet, affectionate, indulgent**

**Appearance: brown and gray mottled tabby **

**Eye Color: green**

**Rank: elder **

**^..^**

**Name: Wingfall**

**Gender: she-cat **

**Personality: determined, earnest, energetic **

**Appearance: soft white she-cat with black spots**

**Eye Color: yellow**

**Rank: deputy**

**^..^**

**Name: Ravenleaf**

**Gender: she-cat **

**Personality: wise, dignified, affectionate**

**Appearance: old black she-cat with a white belly**

**Eye Color: yellow**

**Rank: medicine cat**

**^..^**

**Name: Poppyfalle**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: compassionate, friendly, cheerful**

**Appearance: cream colored she-cat with a pink nose**

**Eye Color: green**

**Rank: queen**

**^..^**

**Name: Nightfox**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: stealthy, loyal, cunning**

**Appearance: thin black tom with sleek fur**

**Eye Color: fiery orange**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^**

**Name: Goldenberry**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: bossy, talkative, helpful**

**Appearance: sleek golden tabby with black paws**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: medicine cat**

**^..^**

**Name: Ivystripe**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: popular, humble, loyal, **

**Appearance: fluffy gray tabby **

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: warrior **

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Beans**

**Gender: tom**

**Appearance: plump rusty brown tabby tom; green eyes**

**Rank: loner**

**^..^**

**Name: Moth**

**Gender: she-cat **

**Appearance: pretty gray tabby she-cat; blue eyes**

**Rank: kittypet**

**^..^**

**Name: Talon**

**Gender: tom**

**Appearance: mottled black tom with gray spots; missing an eye**

**Rank: rogue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy folks! I'm sorry I keep using names that are canon, because I only read the first series, which was a while ago, so yeah I'm sorry, and if I do use a canon name I apologize. Okay now to my reviews!**

**ScipioPB: my sister said they aren't canon, but I'm gonna go with you on the one. ;)**

**dogzer: um, I'm not really understanding what you said. **

"Aha!" Mittens smirked as she landed on top of Peanut. "Mercy!" He shouted. "Fine," Mittens released her scrawny brother. Mittens stared out the window as a bird flew by.

**Name: Sandpool**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: friendly, talkative, nosy **

**Appearance: short-furred, sandy colored tabby **

**Eye Color: dark green**

**Rank: queen**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Smallstripe**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: loyal, brave, kind**

**Appearance: small white tabby tom with black stripes**

**Eye Color: violet**

**Rank: medicine cat**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Eelslip**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: cunning, wise, sly**

**Appearance: sleek brown tabby tom**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: deputy**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Sagetail**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: friendly, welcoming, loving**

**Appearance: frail, white she-cat with brown paws**

**Eye Color: yellow**

**Rank: elder**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Runningfire**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: mischievous, wise, solemn**

**Appearance: thin dark ginger tom with white paws**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: deputy**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Tansyfall**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Personality: protective, kind, friendly**

**Appearance: orange tabby she-cat with white paws**

**Eye Color: green**

**Rank: queen**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Blackstorm**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: loyal, brave, fierce **

**Appearance: large black tom **

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Cloverheart**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: sly, funny, selfless**

**Appearance: brown tabby she-cat with one black stripe**

**Eye Color: amber**

**Rank: warrior**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Troutnose**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: shy, naive, helpful**

**Appearance: gray tabby tom with muddy brown splotches**

**Eye Color:**

**Rank: medicine cat**

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Jaysong**

**Gender: tom**

**Personality: timid, well-intentioned, clever**

**Appearance: grayish-blue tabby tom, with scruffy fur**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Rank: warrior **

**^..^|^..^|^..^**

**Name: Echo**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Appearance: soft white she-cat with black ears**

**Rank: kittypet**

**^..^**

**Name: Banjo**

**Gender: tom**

**Appearance: old beige tabby tom with green eyes**

**Rank: loner**

**^..^**

**Name: Arlo**

**Gender: tom**

**Appearance: dark gray long-furred tom with blue eyes**

**Rank: rogue**


End file.
